gravity_falls_shippingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dipifica
Dipifica (also known as Dipcifica) is the shipping of Pacifica Northwest and Dipper Pines. It is one of the more popular pairings for the respective characters, competing with more popular ships such as Billdip and Mabifica. This ship didn’t receive much attention until after the episodes Golf Wars and Northwest Mansion Mystery. In the new comic Gravity Falls Lost Legends, it’s very heavily implied Pacifica has a developing crush on Dipper, as stated in the text exchange between her and Mabel. Another clue is the fact that in the Gravity Falls coloring book, on the page titled ‘Mabel’s future matchmaking projects’ there is a picture of Dipper and Pacifica, with some writing next to it. This ship is definitely one of the more likely ones in the fandom, considering the canon evidence as well as the two characters being about the same age, size, etc. the main idea of this ship is mostly Dipper helping Pacifica get over the controlled life her parents forced her into and then the two eventually forming a romantic relationship. Origins and Appeal Although Dipifica wasn't nonexistent pre-season 2, it didn't gain a large following until Pacifica-centric episodes The Golf War and Northwest Mansion Mystery. The episodes revealed that Pacifica is not genuinely a brat but just negatively influenced and sheltered by her parents. Towards the end of the episodes, she mellows more towards the Pines as well, bonding with one of them in each episode. The supporters of this ship enjoy the concept of Pacifica developing a (reluctant at first) crush on Dipper, or Dipper seeing Pacifica for who she truly is and falling for her instead. It is also common to see Pacifica adventuring together with the Pines twins, maintaining a healthy friendship with them, and developing a romantic relationship with Dipper In Lost Legends, we learn a little more about Pacifica’s backstory and how her parents were badly inflicting her life, teaching her beauty was everything and that nothing else mattered. This scene continues with Dipper and Pacifica sharing a heartfelt moment, and Dipper confessing he thinks she’s smart, creative, and confident, and how he sees a different side of her. Pacifica is so moved that she grabs him and hugs him, holding on for several seconds. This adventure the two share together proves to be very essential to the developing bond and only fuels more to the fire for this ship. Also in Journal 3, after the Northwest Mansion incident, we see Dipper has written a journal entery saying "Sure, she's spoiled, and mean, and makes this weird face when she's annoyed, but she ended up saving me and half the town. I guess dispite all her parents' attempts to make her awful, there's hope for her after all." Then Dipper says some stuff about what her parents do to her. But then he says "She also looks kind of okay in an evening dress, I guess." Then Dipper writes this, but it gets crossed out "And when she hugs you she smells like champagne and flowers and... Am I crazy or was there some vibe going on?" That was the end of it. But in the Special Edition Journal 3 where the Corduroy picture used to be Mabel writes a note saying "Roses are red, Pacifica's blood is blue, I read what you crosses out! I'm on to you! Start combing your hair, Brother!- Mabel" Most fanfiction usually have Dipper being afraid of upsetting Mabel by dating Pacifica or Pacifica being afraid of dating Dipper out of fear of being embarrassed by the pines antics This ship also entertains the 'nerdy geek and popular girl' romance trope, especially if set in a high school/aged-up universe. Notable Dipifica Fanfiction Writers * Dipifica Writer * B. Bandit20 * MrSparkz * kanji tatsumi * lennoxmaxduffes * Rorscarch * PacificaNorthwest5000 * Caleb Nova Notable Dipifica Fanartists * wild-cobragirl * Dipper-x-Pacifica * DipperxPacifica-FC * The-Fresh-Knight * greatlucario * LuigiandAmyfan * TurquoiseGirl35 * NaniShiiZ5 Category:Pacifica Northwest Category:Dipper Pines Category:Ship